Packaging and assembly constitute the last phase of a single or multiple chip fabrication. Packaging and assembly provide mechanical and electrical connections between a chip and a chip carrier and a protective enclosure against mechanical, chemical or irradiation induced damage.
Thermo-mechanical stress induced defects such as layer delamination, crack formation or solder joint failures typically provide potential reliability problems for component lifetimes.